2007–08 Vancouver Canucks season
The 2007–08 Vancouver Canucks season was the Canucks' 37th season in the National Hockey League. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 align="center"| Legend: |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time on ice; W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/Shootout Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average; G = Goals; A = Assists; PIM = Penalty minutes |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Vancouver. Stats reflect time with the Canucks only. ‡Denotes player no longer with the team. Stats reflect time with Canucks only. Awards and records 2008 Canuck Awards Winners * Molson Cup - Roberto Luongo * Cyclone Taylor Trophy - Roberto Luongo * Cyrus H. McLean Trophy - Henrik Sedin * Babe Pratt Trophy - Willie Mitchell * Fred J. Hume Award - Alexandre Burrows * Most Exciting Player Award - Alexandre Burrows Markus Naslund * Recorded his 500th career point as Canuck captain on October 26, 2007 at Washington. * Recorded his 11th career NHL and Canuck hat trick on November 21, 2007, at Minnesota. With the hat trick Naslund is tied with Tony Tanti for the most hat tricks by a Canuck player. * Recorded a four game point streak November 16-21, scoring 6–2–8. * Recorded an assist on December 5, 2007, at Chicago to become the all-time franchise leader with 725 points. * Surpassed 800 career NHL points on December 27, 2007, vs. Calgary. * Played in his 1,000th career NHL game on January 17, 2008, at Detroit. Roberto Luongo * Made 26 saves and established a club record by registering his third consecutive shutout on November 29, 2007, vs. Columbus. * Was named the NHL's Second Star for November, posting an 8–2–2 record, 1.56 GAA, .940 save percentage and four shutouts. * Was named the NHL's first star of the week on December 3, 2007, after he posted a 2–1–0 record with a 0.67 goals-against average, a .976 save percentage and two shutouts from November 28-December 2. * Was voted in by the fans to represent the Western Conference at the 2008 All-Star Game in Atlanta, as the starting goaltender. Eventually Luongo decided to skip the All-Star game to spend time with his pregnant wife back in Florida. Trevor Linden * Recorded his 412th career Canuck assist on November 8, 2007 at Calgary to become the all-time franchise assists leader. Linden surpassed the previous record of 411 that was held by Stan Smyl. * Played in his 1,100th game in a Canucks uniform on December 5, 2007 at Chicago. * Was awarded the NHL Foundation Player Award on May 22, 2008, along with Tampa Bay's Vincent Lecavalier. Henrik Sedin * Played in his 500th career NHL and Canuck game on November 16, 2007 vs. Minnesota. * Was selected by the NHL to represent the Western Conference at the 2008 All-Star Game in Atlanta. Brendan Morrison * Recorded his 300th career assist on October 6, 2007 at Calgary. * Sustained a wrist injury, which ended his current NHL Ironman streak at 542 games. His franchise leading Ironman streak stopped at 534 games on December 12, 2007. Mattias Ohlund * Recorded his 200th career NHL and Canuck assist on November 3, 2007 at Colorado. * Scored a goal on December 15, 2007 at Edmonton to surpass Jyrki Lumme to become the all-time leader in goal scoring by a Canucks defenceman with 84 career goals. Others * Taylor Pyatt played in his 400th career game on November 9, 2007 vs. Colorado. * Willie Mitchell played in his 400th career game on November 9, 2007 vs. Colorado. * Brad Isbister played in his 500th career NHL game on November 16, 2007 vs. Minnesota. * Daniel Sedin played in his 500th career NHL and Canuck game on November 23, 2007 at St. Louis. * Jason Jaffray recorded his first career goal and assist in his NHL debut and was named third star of the game on December 12, 2007 at Anaheim. * Alex Edler was selected by the NHL to represent the Western Conference at the 2008 YoungStars Game in Atlanta. * Matt Cooke recorded an assist to earn his 200th career NHL and Canuck point on February 1, 2008 at Florida. * Alex Burrows played in his 200th career NHL and Canuck game on March 25, 2008 at Calgary. Transactions Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Received from Waivers Placed on Waivers Draft picks Vancouver's picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio. Farm teams Manitoba Moose AHL affiliate that is based in Winnipeg, Manitoba and their home arena is the MTS Centre. The team has been affiliated with the Vancouver Canucks since the 2000–01 AHL season. Victoria Salmon Kings ECHL affiliate that is based in Victoria, British Columbia and their home arena is the Save-On-Foods Memorial Centre. The team has been affiliated with the Vancouver Canucks since the 2006–07 ECHL season. See also *2007–08 NHL season References ;General *'Player stats:' Vancouver Canucks player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Vancouver Canucks game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com 2007–08 Category:2007 in hockey Category:2008 in hockey